1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to picture frames. In particular, it relates to a picture framing system with an interior storage compartment for displaying one or more three-dimensional objects. The three dimensional objects may be one of many types of objects. For example, souvenirs, awards, sports paraphernalia, publications, etc. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpublicationxe2x80x9d will be used to describe many types of printed matter, including theater programs, sports programs, graduation commencement programs, etc., and for the simultaneous storage of associated items such as admission tickets and other souvenirs, etc. The framing system is designed to allow an unskilled xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselferxe2x80x9d to install and arrange one or more three dimensional objects within the frame, and to allow interior access via a rear access door for the temporary removal, examination, and re-installation of objects in the frame.
2. Background Art
Every individual attends a special event at one time or another. Most people enjoy keeping souvenir items, publications such as sporting event programs, theater programs (e.g. Playbill (TM)), graduation programs, along with associated admission tickets, etc. to remember the particular event, which may often be a once in a lifetime event. Unfortunately, when these items are not stored properly, they become dog-eared, frayed, or damaged, which results in a tangible remembrance of the experience being lost.
Likewise, an individual may want to keep several souvenir items related to a special event. For example, if an athlete enters a marathon race, there is typically a program distributed to the runners that describes the event. In addition, runners may also wish to display a the number they wore, their admission ticket, any medals they may have won, or any special items they may have carried with them. As a result, in addition to a relatively flat item such as a program, an individual may want to include other three-dimensional items that are related to the event described by the program. It would be desirable to have a convenient method of framing one or more three-dimensional objects which could be easily removed from the frame by the individual when desired.
The foregoing example, which was related to runners, can be applied to almost any athletic event. For example, it is not uncommon for an individual who goes to a hockey game to obtain not only a program, but also to obtain souvenirs related to a particular team or related to a special game, such as a championship game (e.g. the rubber rats distributed at Florida Panthers NHL hockey games). In addition, it is not uncommon for individuals at hockey games to acquire a hockey puck. Hockey fans are similar to runners, as discussed above, in that hockey fans may often wish to store and display all of the items they acquire at a particular event within a single storage and display unit.
In addition to the athletic activities described above, other events, such as school graduations, weddings, etc. often result in an individual having many nostalgic items that the individual would like to store and display in a single storage device. It would be desirable for individuals having two dimensional, and/or three dimensional objects to be able to store and display those objects within a single container.
One method of preventing this type of damage is to frame the entire publication. However, if the individual decides to protect the publication using a conventional picture frame, the publication may actually have to be damaged in order to fit, since frames typically do not have the depth to store the entire publication. Therefore, usually only the cover page is framed and the remainder of the publication is typically discarded.
Framing these items has always been possible using professional or custom framing services who permanently seal the items within the frame. Unfortunately, conventional methods of displaying nostalgic items typically result in their being permanently encased within a display frame such that they would be damaged upon removal. It would be desirable for the owner of nostalgic items to be able to easily remove and replace items in the display frame from time to time without damaging them. However, custom framers generally want to frame only covers because it is difficult to frame an entire publication without a specially designed cavity which is specifically made to fit that particular item. Likewise, other three dimensional items would require a custom frame maker to construct a cavity with a structure specifically designed to hold that particular item. The drawback associated with storing these items in this type of frame is that a custom-made frame tends to be expensive. Also, since a custom frame would typically be sealed, it would not allow access to the items inside, and as a result, the owner could not removal items for examination. It would be desirable to have an inexpensively produced framing system that would allow an unskilled individual to store three dimensional items within a frame, and would also allow access for an individual to occasionally remove and replace one or more of the items from the framing system.
Conventional frames typically have a rear panel which is secured to the side walls of the frame. This type of structure does not lend itself to easy removal of items within the frame. It would be desirable to have a frame structure which provided an easy and convenient method of accessing the interior of the frame.
Another disadvantage associated with prior art frame and/or display systems is that they are designed to use a set of standard sizes, such has 8xc3x9710 inches, etc. Unfortunately, nostalgic items are unpredictable in size and may often be very unlikely to fit within a standard size frame. In addition, nostalgic items are typically three dimensional in nature and cannot fit within a conventional frame. It would be desirable to have a frame with sufficient size to accommodate nostalgic items and which also has the flexibility to adjust the placement of nostalgic items within the frame so that they are properly displayed.
While addressing the basic desirability of protecting nostalgic items such as event programs, the prior art has failed to provide a frame for preserving and protecting event programs and/or nostalgic items which would allow those event programs and/or nostalgic items to be stored intact, and which would further allow the event programs and/or nostalgic items to be taken out and examined and then easily placed back in the protective frame. Further, the prior art has failed to provide a storage and display system which is capable of simultaneously storing and displaying multiple two and three-dimensional items.
The present invention solves the foregoing problems by providing a framing system for three-dimensional objects which has an integral compartment for holding two and three dimensional objects, a three-dimensional shimming system for properly positioning those objects, and an access door in the rear to provide easy insertion and removal of the objects from time to time. The access door allows objects to be easily inserted, and then temporarily removed for examination, and subsequently easily replaced. The framing system has a deep compartment for holding publications and/or nostalgic items having a variety of sizes. The framing system is designed to accommodate varying sized publications by using matting in the front of the event programs, and a three-dimensional shimming system which includes vertical and horizontal shimming on the sides of the event program, and thickness shimming on the rear of the event program. An internal perimeter wall provides depth for, and defines, the internal cavity which provides room for event programs and nostalgic items that vary in thickness.